The invention relates to creation of profiles for trading partners in business-to-business data processing systems.
One of the problems involved in effective automation of business processes is that of the profiles of trading partners being incomplete, inaccurate, or non-existing. This has led to a very “patchy” level of automation because manual interactive involvement is frequently required to allow processes to continue. This problem exists irrespective of how comprehensive the automated process is and so it can be very frustrating.
It is known to provide an application to address some of these problems, namely an application called “VLT” marketed by RMS Electronic Commerce Systems, Inc. This product creates a trading partner profile with a narrow focus in the trading community, supporting only a limited number of inbound document formats. Also, this application provides for use of only limited information for creation of profiles.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide for more comprehensive automatic creation of trading partner profiles.
Another object is to provide for creation of profiles which are more comprehensive and useful.